The Chronological Orders: Of Kings and Jacks
by ChronologicalOrder
Summary: "The rise of the fallen shall lead to the sixth age, the Age of Mortality." This one line is enough to have the gods in an uproar as they fear for their very existence. This is the tale of one James Clockwork, having been born on the day of the prophecy and the child of a god. With that in mind, the gods will watch this young hero rise to that of a legend.
1. Chapter 1

The Chronological Order Chapter One "The times we live in are teetering between the chaos behind us-an infancy made up of smoke and terror and withering plague-and what adulthood lies ahead of us. Wisdom? Peace? Oblivion? Whatever it is, to get there we must let go of the past. It is dead and gone. It will never return and it cannot be changed. All we have now is one another and whatever new things we make together." The Eleventh Plague by Jeff Hirsch, said by Tuttle It was nightfall. The moon had ascended high into the sky on a cloudless night. All would have been peaceful had a war not been going on. Smoke rose from the fires of the living giant Mimas, the destroyer of Hephaestus. All across Greece fights of the Giants and the Gods raged ravishing the land for the rest of eternity. Out of the destruction came a cry. Soft and gentle, as if a baby had just been brought into the world. As the minutes wore on it increased in volume until, the earth was shaking and the sea struck the cliffs around the world destroying parts of ocean lined cities and small towns. It became so much power that Greece began to sink. In addition, in the middle of this world wide destruction was none other than Perseus Jackson. The Defeater of Ares, Savior of Zeus's Bolt, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Bearer of the Sky, Savior of Artemis, Hero of the Battle of the Labyrinth, Defeater of Kronos, Savior of Olympus . He continued to cry as he lay on the ground holding a body. The body of Annabeth Chase, his lover. Mimas had killed her by blasting her with fire from the pit in his hands. He laid her gently on the ground looking through his hazy eyes for the giant he was going to rip apart piece by piece and toss into Tartarus personally for the pain and suffering he had caused. The night wind tossed his already messy hair around but he did not mind for he felt the coolness in the wind. He looked for Mimas to seek his revenge. He heard screams and cries of anguish but he felt only the need for retribution coursing through his veins. He finally set his eyes upon his goal ready to attack the beast for what it had done. He heard an owl in the distance and knew Athena was watching, edging him on to kill the bringer of flames and destruction for the death of her daughter. Perseus reached into his pocket and brought forth a pen. It was colored a light bronze and seemed to glow in the shadows of the night's darkness. He pulled the cap off and glimmering in his hand was a deadly three-foot long sword made of a material known as Celestial Bronze. The giant turned and saw his earlier opponent and grinned at him. His legs were scaly like dragon legs while his massive hands had holes that seemed to go on forever while a heat flew through the openings in his hands. On his back was a hammer made from Gaia's finger. Everything was quiet as the last of the giant and the son of Poseidon stared each other down. The gods were watching, anticipating what would happen to the beast. Perseus Jackson raised his sword towards the giant and said quietly while his voice rose through the sentence. "You shall fear me. You shall when I am mentioned and when you think of me. My sword shall taste your blood and I will rip you apart piece by piece until there is nothing left! Every agonizing minute you burned Annabeth shall be TEN FOLD FOR YOU!" With that final word, he leaps forward and sink his sword into the giant's right leg. He drove his blade through skin and muscle and tissue. He used this to propel him into the sky where it looked like he was floating in mid-air while the moonlight hit different parts of his body. His blood ran down his body from multiple wounds across his body. He fell into a nosedive landing on the giant's eye with his sword blinding the beast causing him to cry out. He flipped off the creature of fire and landed kneeling. The giant plucked the sword from his eye as blood flew from the wound ascending above glistening in the moonlight. In his rage, he threw the sword as far as it possibly would go. He turned to young Perseus and raised his hands. Flames shot out of the pits of hell and went towards the designated spot but meet only a wall of cold water creating a steam so thick none could see through it. That entire one could hear was a cry of pain and fear call out through the night as the giant Mimas was ripped apart by the Savior of Olympus. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Perseus Jackson was kneeling before the mighty King of the Gods. He had been called to Olympus to discuss his reward for his heroism in the giant war against Gaea and her allies. He stood and next bowed to his father to show respect. "Perseus Jackson!" Zeus thundered, "In honor of your courageous acts in the latest war you shall be granted one gift! Choose wisely for you shall only have one gift!"

Percy pondered on what to choose. He looked toward his father, Poseidon, who gave an encouraging smile. Percy knew his father wanted him to choose godhood. He looked toward Athena who had a straight face while looking at him. He turned to Hermes who had a mischievous glint in his eyes just like the Stolls. Percy looked upon Zeus's face and stated in a clear voice, "I ask for godhood my lord." The King of the Gods did not look surprised. He nodded his head and stood. The other gods stood as well. They were fifteen feet tall and still looked small compared to the room itself.

The gods began to chant. Quietly at first, but then the voices rose in unison and began to sound as one person. They began to glow and the transformed into their true forms. They were light gold, all shined in magnificence, and as bright as the sun itself. Perseus could not catch any of what they were saying, but soon it did not matter as he felt himself float in the air to where he was in the center of all the gods. They began to take on the appearance of different colors. Slowly but surly he felt himself begin to disintegrate as he stared at the gods true forms. He cried in pain and began to go mad.

He closed his eyes for an uncertain amount of time and when opened again he was glowing a deep blue color. He looked up and saw the Olympians sit back down on their respective thrones as he saw colors more vividly than before. He could hear things outside the throne room in the streets of Olympus. He turned his head down only to find a stain right below him. It was a dark read color and had dried to a point. Zeus called his name and commanded him to stand. "Perseus Jackson, the Fates have whispered in my ear of what you shall be god of! From this day forward you shall be known as the God of Time, Heroes, Weapons, Tides, and Fading !" declared Zeus.

35 Years later

James Clockwork casually strolled into class ten minutes early leaving just enough time to finish his homework. He breathed in the smell of the classroom while taking in the look of it all. The dusty bookshelves and the smudgy chalkboard, the small desk and abundance of kids. James looked like any other kid with his curling black hair, swirling light blue eyes, and tan skin. He went to boarding school in Ashland, Kentucky. The name of the school was Varity. He sat down and finished his homework on Mesopotamian eras while kids around him goofed of and almost started fights with each other. He finished just as the screeching bell rang signaling for class to begin. His teacher, Mr. Evans came in and called for the Pledge of Allegiance to commence.

The day passed well for James as he went through his regular schedule. Just another uneventful day for all students of Varity. He went into his algebra 1 class and sat down as his teacher called role. For half an hour, he did algebra while his dyslexia messed with his head. The class pet, a red parrot, kept cawing and trying to get out of its cage. A normal day. Ten minutes later, all that could be heard in the deathly quiet class was a sizzle the metal hitting the ground. A beautiful sound was heard as everybody turned in the seats to see what had happened.

There in the back of the classroom was the class pet flying towards a bookshelf and landed on it. Immediately the books caught fire and started to spread. It jumped to a paper in the floor and the piece of paper was gone from the world, turned into ash and smoke, which rose towards the ceiling. The students started to jump up and run out the front door screaming about the parrot being lit on fire and starting to burn down the whole school. James lunged out of his chair towards the door but the bird flew in front of it, making it clear he was not allowed to leave. While everyone else saw a parrot burning to death all he saw what a three-foot flaming bird rearing up to fly straight at him. It flew towards him at super sonic speed, making him jump to the side hitting his head on the hard tile floor.

He heard a crack and everything went white. He could not see anything. James bumbled around blindly while running into stuff. He heard a beautiful sound and turned towards it just as the former class pet dived down getting ready to strike. James felt panic in his chest as his eyesight cleared and saw the bird aiming for his neck. The boy turned his head and closed his eyes as he felt a tugging sensation in his stomach as he waited for the blow to finish him to come, but it never came.

He began to feel tired as he turned his head and opened his eyes to see everything in very slow-mo. The burning bird was about a foot away from where James stood. To the left he saw a girl throwing a knife at the bird for a killing blow from the doorway. He stumbled toward the knife grabbing it by the handle, but it jerked his hand as the palm of his hand gripped it. It did not go flying out of the boy's hands so he felt safe. He began to feel sick as he ran toward the bird stabbing down through the skull just as everything went back to normal speed. James let go of the knife as he fell forward onto his face and blacked out.


End file.
